piratesofthecarribeanonlinethebritishempirefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lord Matthew Blastshot
Here I'm here. 00:59, May 17, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!?! When was this idea established!?! 22:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Protection I put the main page to protection that way no random person could change it that way only admins can edit the main page. If you want me to remove it then i'll change it. Captain Robert Color issue I accidently changed the color could u change it back ~CaptainR obert Hey We need to change the theme. Could I be in charge of theme design? Thanks, ''KingEdgarWildrat of Greece '' 17:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) KK Sure just leave me coding and theme issues on my talk page Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:54, May 23, 2011 (UTC) My avatar change I just changed it on the POTCO Wiki lol --John YOU MUST READ THIS IMMEDIATELY! I'm flattered that you've taken the time to read this. I just wanted to give you a bit of a glimpse into the future aye? It seems you and Mr. Prime Minister are celebrating victories over events which never took place. Be warned, The Spanish are not done. This is what awaits you in the coming months my lord. '' I believe the image above is Pearson. I cannot say for sure, however. The next image I am about to show you is very disturbing. My friend tells me that this man is not on anyone's side YET. I wouldn't suggest helping him as he's clearly deceptive, hence his name. However, if he were to come in contact with Pearson.... You know as well as I, all ''hell ''would break lose. I suggest alerting the POTCO Players Wiki and showing them this next image. Everyone must be aware of their surroundings. The scariest part is, look what guild he is in. How in the Hell did they do this? *Pearson and his hierarchy hacked through the firewalls which is merely impossible unless you have the IQ of a super-computer. *This is photoshopped which is also very doubtful seeing as it's precise and it would take months of working to get it this accurate. *This is a completely new character that has been sitting under our noses while Pearson has been staging us playing on that "Carlos La Verde Sanita." (Alert The Wiki of this immediately!) (Sorry. I cannot show this photo yet. I apologize. I feel that before I release this information, I must be given assurance that I will be paid accordingly as nobody knows of it yet. If the media, or the wiki were to catch ear of it, my findings would be rendered obsolete and worthless with no patent what so ever. I hope you understand.) ''Please reply to me when you get the chance. Thank You :) Hello: Hello Matthew. I'm fully aware that I was just recently banned from the wiki that you are most active on; however, outside of the community, I have something most important to ask of you/discuss with you. I think you'll find it as fascinating and interesting as I do. I'd like to Skype tomorrow evening after I've completed my homework. It's of the utmost urgency, and you'll be thanking me after you've done so (I only need about 5-15 minutes of your time on typing chat). Thank you, Lord Leon. Role Play Council Reform I think that Goldvane should be the admin. Also for when I get unbanned, well before the RP council was made, I made a fictional country. I think we should cover it up by saying that it's spread across the Caribbean. Gamer124 (talk) 02:25, February 8, 2013 (UTC) YOU CHEEKY BASTARD